Especially Love
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: One Shot .. Regina Mills and Emma Swan in a meet cute .. (SQ AU Prompt, given to me by a reader :)


**A.N.** _This is a one shot written for the 100 reviewer for my story, CBTM .. she gave me different prompts to pick from, and the_ **Neighbor** **AU** _intrigued me, so I went with that one. I hope ya'll enjoy it .. just a little piece of SQ Fluff .. I listened to_ Head over Feet by Alanis Morissette _for this one shot .. love to all ~_

~sqsqsqsq~

It's early when Emma's alarm begins to buzz, summoning her out of a deep slumber. She squints one eye open and groans at the blaring clock. She contemplates hitting Snooze but no, she might as well get the hell up and start her day. She clicks the alarm off and is grateful for the silence before she kicks the sheets away and jumps out of bed.

A quick change of clothes, into her running gear and she is out the front door. Today starts her first day of training for the upcoming Marathon that is two months away and it's moments like these she wishes she had picked a less tedious hobby for herself. In her next life, she should take a page from her best friend, David's book and opt to play Call of Duty with online buddies. While, drinking beer. She can't forget that part of the appeal. She laughs softly to herself as she thinks about the simple life, her best friend leads and she wishes sometimes she had that too.

A wife, a steady office job, nine to five, and a baby on the way .. She realizes she is smiling to herself while picturing this scenario over what her life in fact does entail. A career in modeling that has her literally flying all over the world, the red eye a close second best friend to David and a love life that is .. well, non existent. And when she does have time off, she always seems to find herself running.

 _Literally_.

She doesn't really need to sit down on a therapists couch to figure out what exactly she is running from though. She knows. She's always known. _Fear._ it is what fuels her .. drives her. Fear of _everything._ Especially .. _love._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina tugs open the door of the U - Haul truck and takes a step back, narrowing her eyes at the work she has in store for her. She is cursing herself for not just hiring a damn moving company. Her father is always telling her she is too independent for her own good and while she pushes her hair back into a ponytail, and rolls up the sleeves of her blouse, she is beginning to realize, he is right.

Her mother would have loved nothing more if she had married the most recent up and coming doctor or lawyer, whatever Robin Locke actually did for a living. Is it bad that she had just spent the last three months being courted by a man and she can't even remember what he did for a living?

 _Probably_.

She doesn't need to lay on a therapists couch to know what her problem is, no .. not at all. _Vulnerability_. She has absolutely no idea how to be vulnerable in regards to _anything_. Especially .. _love._

She sighs and climbs up into the back of the truck, grateful at least the sun is out and there is no sign of rain on the horizon. Because this is going to take her all morning.

 _Lovely_.

~sqsqsqsq~

The sound of Emma's feet pounding the pavement echoes against her heartbeat as she rounds the tree lined dip in the road that brings her back to her driveway and a U - Haul truck parked slightly crooked in it. She whistles lowly to herself at the shiny black Mercedes that is still hitched to it's back as she runs a finger along the curve of smooth metal.

She hears light cursing coming from the front of the Benz and quickly makes her way to the hood and peers around it. A woman is kneeling on the ground with her head down trying, it appears, to unhook the car from the U - Haul.

"Hey, um .. I think you got the wrong driveway .. " Regina peers up at her and Emma is hit with a flash of dark brown eyes and her brain freezes for a moment before she can stammer out another rush of words, " .. uh .. lady .. " She can't help but feel herself gulp as Regina stands up and brushes her hands along the backside of her snug jeans. Emma feels herself blush as she notices all the curves that make up this woman standing in front of her.

 _Damn_.

"Ah .. you must be .. Miss Swan, I presume. David said you would forget and it appears, he was right." Regina waits for Emma to show some kind of memory gain but when the blonde just continues to stare at her with those clear blue - no, not just blue - Regina realizes, but pretty ( _pretty_?) sea green eyes, she quickly finds herself shaking _that_ observation away as she crosses her arms and clears her throat. "I'm Regina .. Regina Mills. I'm renting your guest house." She extends her hand toward Emma and tilts her head at the younger woman.

And waits.

Emma realizes fairly quickly that Regina is indeed talking to her and she tries to focus on the words, she really does, but this woman is .. soul shaking beautiful. And she somehow manages to follow along enough to extend her own hand out and when their fingertips touch it's like an electrical current rushes through Emma and jump starts her heart. Regina immediately feels this warm liquid fire zap through her when Emma's hand grips her own and with a bated breath she feels her heart begin to gallop fast inside her chest.

 _Damn._

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, how come .. " Emma grunts and groans a little while trying to maneuver Regina's mattress around the wall that will take them up the stairs and into the renovated loft that will serve as the older woman's bedroom, " .. someone with a fancy smancy car like yours, how come you didn't just hire a moving company to do this?" And despite the topic of conversation, Emma can't help but realize just what her hands are in fact trying to guide up the winding stairs as images of Regina laying on the plush fabric flood her thoughts.

Regina's strained voice breaks into those thoughts as she replies, "I can be a bit stubborn, I suppose .. "

Emma snickers and says, "Stubborn or stupid - "

"I beg your pardon?!" Regina let's go of her end of the mattress and watches as the weight of the mattress tips Emma backwards and lands on top of her, pinning her to the floor, right outside the bedroom door. Well, at least they made it off the stairs, Emma thinks as she tries to lift the heavy material up and off of her and she sees a pair of legs come into her line of vision before they are replaced with Regina's face peeking in at her, with brown eyes dancing in mischief as she says, "Are you alright?"

Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette before saying, "Oh, yeah, I'm great. Figured I'd test the mattress out for you is all. It's definitely firm enough." And Emma wonders if Regina likes it firm or soft. God, she needs to get a grip. Regina's voice breaks into her thoughts again.

"Yes, well, usually one lays on _top_ of the mattress to test that theory, Miss Swan .. not _underneath_ it." She laughs lightly and Emma can't help but think it's the sweetest sound she has ever heard.

 _In her life._

Regina grabs a side while Emma pushes up on the mattress and soon the blonde is standing upright and free once more, with the mattress leaning against the wall.

"And for the record, I was just joking .. I wasn't calling you stupid, I don't know you well enough to deem if you are in fact stupid yet, jury's still out on that - "

"Oh, he was a lawyer .. that's right." Regina nods her head to herself and begins to grab her side of the mattress again.

"What now? Or who now?" Emma's nose scrunches up in confusion and Regina thinks it's the most adorable move she's ever seen.

 _In her life._

She quickly shakes her head to clear _that_ thought and she shrugs as she nods her head to Emma, to pick up her end of the mattress. "My ex .. well, whatever he was .. I couldn't remember what he did for a living but he was a lawyer. My mother had set me up with him. It didn't really last long."

"I'd say .. if you couldn't even remember what the guy did for a living." Emma laughs and Regina narrows her eyes at her.

"Oh, yes, this coming from a woman who didn't remember she had a tenant moving in .. Today!"

Emma's eyes dance with her own set of mischief as she replies, "Touche .. "

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma finds herself spending the rest of the day helping Regina move in. She quickly realizes that she likes being around her, that there is a certain comfort she feels when Regina's eyes catch her own and she smiles at her. She especially finds solace in the sound of her voice and just knows she could spend the rest of her life, just listening to Regina talk.

 _Whoa_.

Regina finds herself enjoying Emma's company and charm. Her wit is one that can easily match her own and she takes comfort in knowing that the easiness she feels with Emma is special .. maybe even unique. She especially finds comfort in Emma's honest nature and sometimes when Emma looks at her, she feels like their souls are dancing.

 _Whoa._

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, David tells me you are a model? How did that come to be?" Regina takes a sip of her drink and she can't help but notice how Emma's eyes follow her lips as she licks them.

 _Hmmm_.

"Uh .. I was a foster kid and at 16 I ran away from a home and found myself in New York City .. there was a flier for open auditions with a talent agent and I went .. I got booked and an older model took me in and showed me the ropes, helped me become an adult basically .. and the rest, as they say, is history." Emma laughs and takes a sip from her own glass before taking a bite of the caesar salad she had prepared for them.

Regina takes a bite herself and says, "This is quite good, thank you for the salad and lunch .. I would like to return the favor, are you free for dinner later?" And Regina finds herself blushing because that sounded an awful lot like she was asking Emma out to dinner.

Emma watches the color rise to Regina's cheeks and her eyes widen in wonder.

 _Hmmm_.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma's gaze follows Regina as she rummages around her kitchen like she's been doing this for years and she is in awe of the woman's graceful demure. She definitely is comfortable around a kitchen and Emma thinks she can get used to nights like this. The conversation flows easily between them, each asking the other questions about their respective careers and life choices.

"So, what's your favorite piece of literature, Teach?" Emma grins at Regina and the older woman rolls her eyes at the nickname.

"If you must know, it's _Professor_ Mills and to answer your question, To the Lighthouse by Virginia Woolf .. have you ever read it?" Regina stops cutting the celery and looks at Emma.

The younger woman all of a sudden wishes she had read it. Very much so, as she quietly shakes her head no and mumbles, "I would like to though .. "

Regina's eyes smile at her own as she looks back to the cutting board and says, "You can borrow my copy if you like .. " And Emma nods her head yes as she jumps up on the counter to sit next to Regina as she chops away. The thought of reading something Regina likes has her stomach doing flip flops and her face grinning.

"So, Miss Swan - "

"I think it's safe to say, you can call me, Emma .. I mean, I was just testing out your mattress for you, a few short hours ago, ya know." Emma winks at her and Regina feels a jolt of _something,_ raw and wild, land swiftly in her stomach before moving lower down her body.

 _She is flirting._

"Okay, _Emma_ , so how do you prepare for a show or shoot? Do you have to give up certain foods or - "

Emma quickly laughs and shakes her head, "Ooh, I eat."

"Do you now .. " Regina's voice softly purrs as she steals a knowing glance at her and Emma finds herself gulping for the second time that day.

 _She's flirting._

Emma continues to stare at Regina and both women watch as the other licks their lips.

Regina is the first to break the silence as she steps a little closer and asks, "Emma, what are we doing?"

The younger woman slowly slides off the counter and stands right in front of her. "I have no idea .. I - " Regina doesn't really know what comes over her except the all consuming need to have Emma's lips on her own, as she cups Emma's face between her hands and brushes just one word, one question along the other woman's lips, "Yes?"

She feels Emma nod her head, _yes .._ before both women's eyes close and tender lips meet for the first time.

 **~sqsqsqsq~**


End file.
